


Good Times at the Cartwright Wedding

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katniss best friend asks her to be his best gal she didn't expect that he would actually go through with the Old West themed wedding that his bride wanted and she definitely didn't expect that the oldest hotel in California would bring such good times with the best man. But she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times at the Cartwright Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Such huge thanks for my beta Diana_Flynn. She cracks the whip and keeps me in check. This is only drabble turned into a one-shot.

“Okay, so the place is a little eclectic, it has charm,” whispers Peeta under his breath as we enter the lobby of the National Hotel in Nevada City.

“Eclectic is an understatement! It’s old Peeta. O-L-D. I didn’t know you could have this many different wallpapers in one room. I’m not going to even mention the bright yellow gold shag carpeting which hasn’t been replaced since 1982,” I hiss back to him between my teeth, “Why the hell did Delly choose this place again?”

“Because she wanted to have a unique wedding and get married in an old west ghost town. You know because of her last name.”

“Huh?” I ask stupidly.

“You know, Cartwright, just like in Bonanza, the old west show…” he trails off, taking in my confused expression, and just shakes his head. “I forget, not everyone watches TV with my grandmother. Katniss, she wants a theme wedding, just roll with it Katniss,” he says as he pushes me towards the receptionist whose desk is behind the brass bars. She is chattering on the phone, looking just as dated as the hotel does complete with blonde crisp 70’s feathered hair. When she sees us approach she quickly says goodbye to the person on the other side of the line and gives us a warm smile.

“Welcome to the National Hotel! Are you part of the Cartwright/Hawthorne wedding party?" she asks cheerfully. I let Peeta handle the room arrangements, his always charming personality already working on the receptionist. He's the little PR person in the group and I know I'm bound to only piss people off. It's not like I try, my acerbic nature just comes naturally to me. But I'm working on it, I swear.

"Well, since you're checking in late, we only have one room left. But fortunately it still has two beds like you requested, although one is a twin bed. I hope that's okay," she informs us.

"A twin? Isn't that a little odd of a setup?" I can't help but interject.

"Well, this is an old hotel, the oldest in California actually so it's a little different than most. The rooms are not cookie-cutters. There are two connected rooms but one was for a child, it's very sweet. And you look small enough to sleep comfortably. If it's not to your liking, we have some rooms opening up tomorrow," she answers with her bright smile still plastered on her face. 

"I'm sure it will be fine...Gladys," Peeta answers as he looks at her nametag. "We will only be here a couple of nights anyway. Thank you so much, you've been such a sweetheart." I can't help but roll my eyes as he gently takes Gladys', through the open slot, in his own then gently extracts the key fob from her fingers, a winning smile on his face. Of course the receptionist can't help but melt a little. 

"Oh, it's no problem. And we don't offer this to all our customers, but here are some drink tokens for the hotel bar. Enjoy them on me," she twitters.

Peeta sends her a wink before pushing me towards the stairs up to the hotel room. I would be annoyed if I wasn't used to my friend's charms already, and I benefitted so much. 

"Laying it on kinda thick aren't we?" I say as I bump his shoulder, he just gives me a bump back.

"Well it got us free drinks at the bar didn't it? So stop complaining. And I think we're going to need it." He stops in front of the door and puts an actual real key and not a card into the door to unlock it. When the door swings open the groan that leaves my mouth is automatic. It's not like I'm a priss by any means, hell I'm out doors at least 50% of the time, but this is something entirely different. The carpeting this time around is an always lovely brown but it seems to have remnants from a higher end hotel rug stapled on top. The window is pretty big but it is too high up to see anything besides blue sky accented by the cheap forest green lacy curtains that are pulled to the side. Even if we could reach up to close them, it would do little to keep the light out. There is a couple of creepy victorian portraits hung on the walls and I swear their eyes follow me around the room. When I peek under the bed covers I discover that none of the bedding matches. Each sheet has a different floral pattern and look to have come from Peeta's Nana's house. That decides it. I promptly pick up my suitcase and deposit it in the bathroom.

"Umm, Katniss, why are you putting your clothes in there?" he asks in confusion and humor.

"Because I'm not sure of what I'm more afraid of, the ghosts in the hotel or the bedbugs," I answer. 

The word bedbugs puts a shiver down my back. And I'm not kidding about the ghosts either. I wish I wasn't easily spooked by the thought of spiritual entities angry at my very presence invading their space, but I am. 

"I'm gonna have to get really drunk tonight if I hope to get any sleep in here," I continue as I look around. And yup, the small bedroom with my twin bed has pink wall paper this time and is just as creepy. It has a small child's rocking chair in the corner and if it starts moving I'm sleeping in the car. 

"Well in that case, it's even better that I procured these tokens. Come on cutie." Peeta throws his arm around my shoulder as we head quickly back out to the bar downstairs. The heat of his body radiates against mine and I can feel my own body flush from the feeling. Being friends with Peeta Mellark is sweet torture. We've been playing the flirty game for the last couple of months but neither of us have been brave enough to do anything about it. Of course I could be imagining things, he may have no interest in me whatsoever. I’ve overthought this so much, I just don't know anymore. But as he moves his hand up and down my back, god I hope I'm not imagining things.

We make our way into the bar on the first floor and both stop cold at the entry way. The beautifully kept wood paneling does make it look like a saloon from the old west but it is the ceiling that has captivated us. Every single part of it has been covered by various colors of Christmas ornaments and they twinkle softly in the dim light. It's mid June right now so it's clear that these ornaments stay up all year long. 

"Wow!" Peeta exclaims next to me. "I need to take a picture of this."

"I love it!" I say next to him equally in awe. This place may not be so bad afterall. Our transfixed daze is broken however when a low squeal is heard across the room ushering our little blonde tornado Delly who comes running over. She throws herself into her best friend's arms before she turns to me and squeezes me so hard I struggle to gather breath. Through the curtain of blonde hair covering my face I can see my own best friend wandering over. 

"Delly, sweetheart, don't kill Katniss before the wedding otherwise who's going to my best gal," says Gale as he pries his bride off me. "Hey Catnip, glad you finally made it up here. The place is pretty cool isn't it?" He says, pulling me into a hug then gives Peeta a firm pat on the back. 

"You could say that. Delly sure picked an interesting place," I answer. His lips turn up into a smirk and I know he can read my actual meaning. "You know Delly, she loves unique things. You'll really like the wedding site though, it's about a half hour away in quaint little chapel in an empty ghost town. We rented a bus to take all the guests there and back for dinner. The woods in these parts are amazing; we all should do some exploring afterwards."

"I can do some exploring, but I doubt I'll get you both out of the honeymoon suite," I say punching in him in the arms. Both Peeta and Delly laugh in response and I can see red bloom on Gale's cheeks. "Come on, I need a drink and I don't want to use up all of Peeta's tokens just yet so the first are on you."

As we settle at the bar, Delly and Gale wander off to talk to other friends and family while I ordered my first drink, a cosmopolitan. It comes to me a little too pale so basically it is not much a cocktail but vodka with coloring in it. Not that I really minded, the stronger the drink the better. God, I hate weddings, just a reflection on what I've done wrong in my life.

"Really Katniss, a cosmo? You ordered a cosmo here?" Peeta asks quirking an eyebrow at me in amusement.

"Yes Mellark, I want some vodka deliciousness. And you're not the one drinking it, so it shouldn't matter to you," I answered taking a big sip. "You're missing out."

"Okay then, give it to me here," he pulls the drink from my hand and taking a sip and quirks his head as he ponders it. "You're right, this pretty good. Still can't order it though, it would ruin my manly rep."

I lean up to him only a few inches away and his mischievous grin grows a little wider, "Yes, Peeta, this will ruin your reputation as a bad to the bone baker and artist. A pink vodka drink."

He leans in a little closer to me and the beat of my heart picks ups as I take in the fullness of his lips as he licks them. Somehow I'm still able to hear him above the noise of the bar, even though he's not speaking very loudly. "I'll have you know those are very manly activities where I have to use all my manly muscles," he says as he flexes his arm. 

I should laugh at the absurdity of his statement and action but instead I gulp hard. I put down my drink between us and ignore the way it splashes on my hand as I lean up towards him, his beautiful lips my magnet. 

"Katniss! Peeta! There you guys are! Can you believe this place? It's so trippy." And whatever was about to happen is completely stopped cold as both of us sit back abruptly in our stools with identical flush growing on our cheeks. I turn a little too quickly to greet my sister, almost fall off my stool, but luckily Peeta's steadying hand is there to catch me. 

"Hey little duck," I greet her giving a strong hug. "Where's Rory?" I ask as I peer around the bar looking for her boyfriend who also happens to be Gale's brother.

"He had to take over someone's shift at the hospital so he won't be coming until tomorrow morning. I hope he's not too tired to drive up. Ooh a cosmo! I need one of those. My room is wicked haunted. I don't know if I can stay in there alone tonight. It's so dark! Only a couple of lights in the room, and one is hanging in this metal lantern and it twirls creating all these creepy patterns on the wall. And then there is a painting of a girl who the receptionist told me died of tuberculosis hanging over the bed and she's just so creepy..." and she continues to rambles away, filling us in on her day.

That's my sister, a whirling dervish of chatter. And usually I love it because that means I would have to make little effort to converse if I didn't want to, but this time I can’t help but be slightly irked at the interruption of the one 'moment' that I had in what felt like forever. I just have to repeat to myself over and over again that I love her. That I’m happy she’s here. But as she pulls in a stool between Peeta and I, it's a little hard to remember that. 

Our little wedding party gets rolling, with the help of our drink tokens, and my annoyance is quickly forgotten. We're soon all laughing together, recalling all the stupid shit we've gotten into over the past few years. It's amazing that any of us reached the point of adulthood where marriage is actually a viable option. A few more drinks in, and somehow Peeta and I have gravitated back to each other. If his hand plays with the skin on the small of my back one more time, I think I'll combust. I have to admit I'm not any better with my own hands, and as I get more inebriated, I get bolder, using every opportunity I can to caress his really nicely muscled arms. Then even more drinks in, we're both singing "Your Kiss is on my Lips" at the Karaoke machine to the bride and groom. Usually I steer clear of any sort of karaoke but once Peeta batted his beautiful eyelashes at me, I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. Peeta is so bad I think the DJ actually turned off his mic by the middle of the song. 

By the end of the night, we're all pretty toasted and I'm wondering how any of us will be able to function tomorrow at the wedding. We walk Prim to the back door of the hotel; her room being a separate bungalow located out back. She hesitates before turning to me and giving her patented Prim puppy eyes.

"Katniss, I don't want to sleep out here all by myself. I swear I'm going to be murdered by a ghost. Can I bunk with you guys? I'll even sleep on a chair or we can all squish together," she pleads with a slightly slurred voice. 

The dawn of a great idea forms in my head and I'm just drunk enough to take the opportunity presented in front of me.

"Of course you can stay with us Prim! Actually we have a little room with a twin bed that's just your size you can sleep in. I'll just bunk with Peeta," I answer cheerfully.

"Oh you two should get the king bed. I can sleep on the twin. I'll be okay," Peeta chimes in. God why does he have to be such a gentleman? 

"Oh no Peeta, you're much too large for that tiny bed, Prim will fit perfectly. And I don't take up to much room so you won't even notice me," I tell him, quickly cutting off his idea. I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm not usually like this, brave enough to take a risk, like at all. But I really want to cuddle with Peeta tonight. And I see him standing there with all his Peeta-ness with the floppy blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, and that constant hint of a smile. God I want to do more than cuddle with him and for some reason tonight I find the words to actually make it happen. 

"Oh Katniss you're the bestest most wonderful sister ever! Let me just grab a couple of things. Come with me, I don't want to be in there alone." Prim says with a little clap of the hand. She doesn't hesitate to pull me out the door, stumbling a little because of the alcohol, to the little bungalow out back. She wasn't exaggerating, the place gives me the creeps as soon as I step in. My shoulder bumps into the lantern by the door causing the shadows to swirl and move around the room creating ghostly patterns that send shivers up my spine. I can totally see why Prim is ready to bolt out of there. Peeta on the other hand is loving it and quickly takes out his phone to capture images that I'm sure will end up on canvas. 

Prim packs quickly and we both have to pull a transfixed Peeta out of the room. When we get back to the room Prim immediately collapses on the twin bed in the little room and I softly close the door for her. I hear her gentle snores start up and I know she is definitely gone to the world for the rest of the night. I turn around to find Peeta staring at me apprehensively and cold reality sets in. I can feel all my brilliant planning starting to fall apart. I can't seduce Peeta Mellark, I'm not a seductress, how the hell would I even begin to start something like that? A sexy pose? A come hither look? Strip naked and surprise him? All of it sounds extremely stupid. Worst yet, what happens if all my "seduction" does is have him running to the haunted carriage room instead?

"Umm, I'm going to hit the bathroom first, I'll be out in a jiffy," I mumble to him. I stumble awkwardly and make a beeline to the door and close it behind me. With relief I find my bag still in the corner from where I dropped it. After I brush my teeth I stare at myself a little too long in the mirror until my face becomes just bits and pieces stuck together. I have had way too much too drink and I sway slightly on my feet. But despite the alcohol, I can still feel my courage leaving me. With a heavy sigh I toss off my bra, throw on my dad's old Led Zeppelin t-shirt on before heading back into the bedroom. 

Peeta sends me a shy small smile before he shoots past me into the bathroom and shuts the door abruptly. The click of the lock seems to echo in my ears and I'm left wondering what the hell should I do with myself. I throw myself down on the bed in frustration and discover that is a bad decision, letting out a soft "Owww," because my butt is throbbing from the spring I just hit. The bed is so hard and stiff, I'm pretty sure it's possible that it can be the same age I am. I decide to just turn off the lights except for the lamp nearest to Peeta and I reluctantly crawl under the the blankets, the bed creaking the entire time. My experiment in seduction is over before I even really began it. Eventually Peeta makes it out of the bathroom and crawls in next me and we both lie stiff as boards next to each other. 

"Umm Peeta..." I start, not sure where I'm going with this.

"Yeah?" he answers

"Never mind, I can't remember anymore," I end up saying as I flush red with embarrassment.

After a long moment, Peeta says, "Katniss?"

"Yeah," I answer nodding my head even though he can't see me.

"You didn't happen let Prim take the small bed so that you could seduce me? Oh my god, forget what I just said. Why did I even use that word like you are some temptress? I made things awkward didn't I? Just ignore me. You know what, I'm just going to find Prim's key and sleep in the spooky room..mmmm..." But he's not able to finish whatever he is going to say because I lunge on top of him and my lips cover his still moving ones as I kiss him hard. I pull back just as suddenly and he has an adorable dazed look on his face.

"Is it okay that I try and seduce?" My voice shakes as I'm suddenly nervous and unsure again but it quickly dissolves as he puts his hand on the nape of my neck and nods his head up and down aggressively with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh yes, most definitely, seduce away, my body is yours!" he exclaims. And I can't help the laugh that snorts out.

"You're drunk," I giggle.

"Well you're drunk too so we're in the same vulnerable state," he contends and I see a flash of worry move across his eyes, which I don't like at all so I decide it’s best to act quick before we both chicken out. I press my lips down gently on his own until he responds with equal fervor. When I pull back, I take in the glazed look in his eyes and his goofy smile. He actually looks, dare I say, enamored even though neither of us have moved past the seam of our lips to a less PG-13 style kiss. 

“Well, I’m not too drunk to realize that I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile,” I boldly say, surprising even myself with my honesty.

Peeta suddenly rolls us so he’s on top of me, to the protest of the squeaky bed, and I find his hips are perfectly lined up between my legs. “God Katniss, I’ve wanted to do more than than kiss you. I was going to ask you out after the wedding. I must have come up with a list a mile long with different ways I was going to do it.”

My heart feels like it is swelling to an impossible size at his sweet words and my answering smile is ridiculously wide. I also find myself incapable of responding with words, so instead I pull him down by his shorthairs so his mouth aligns back to mine. This time my mouth is open and ready for more and he takes my invitation. His hot wet tongue tentatively explores at first but soon we’re testing and tasting each other equally. The feel of him in my mouth is so overwhelming my head spins more from just the alcohol. 

Peeta pulls back slightly,, his chest moving heavily up and down against mine as he tries to catch his breath, “Katniss, wow! Just wow. I should have done that a long time ago,” he says between his gasps of air. 

“Yes you should have, so why don’t we catch up on lost time. I just want you to be kissing me now,” I say a little breathily and with promise in my voice. 

Peeta’s eyelids droop down in lust, shining with heat and this time his smile holds such promise that I feel wetness start to pool. My thighs automatically grip his waist in reaction and he pushes up against me in response, making sure I can feel him hard and ready against my center. He hits just the right spot and it feels so damn good. It must feel just as good for him because we both let out twin groans. Our lips join each other once again and our mouths open up to each other, tongues moving hot and urgently against each other as I taste and explore him for the first time.

I want to explore every bit of Peeta but his clothing is getting in my way so I move my hands down to his white sleep t-shirt, and start pulling it up to get it over his head. He jerks apart from me to sit up and he urgently takes the offending article of clothing off, tossing it across the room in annoyance. The giggle that bubbles up because of his expression gets caught in my throat as I see the light play off the beautiful curves and lines of his muscles. I always knew he was pretty fit but all I can think is, "Fuck he’s pretty."

I don’t get to enjoy the view too long because he presses himself back urgently against me. I don’t seem to have control of my hands as they seem to have a mind of their own, traveling up and down his back, learning the map of his body. I can’t get enough of the feel of him, all strong muscle under surprisingly soft skin. Eventually they gravitate to the place I can’t stop thinking about ever since I first met him, his beautiful firm bubble butt. So I do what I’ve wanted to do for so long, I slip my hands under his boxer shorts and take a firm grip. I’m rewarded as he undulates his pelvis harder against me, creating sweat friction against my clit. He is right there with me as he lets out a hot moan against the nape of my neck. When he takes a little nibble, my tongue comes out and tastes the stubble on the underside of his chin.

His boxers are completely in the way, so I use both my hands, then feet, to push them down his thick muscular legs. I take a moment to rub my toes up and down his legs, feeling the course hair on top of soft skin and when he grabs my face, thrusting his tongue thickly into my mouth, my toes curl into his muscles. When he breaks away for air, he pushes his hand into the top of my lace panties and between my folds, causing me to grunt and roll my hips upwards. He doesn't quite penetrate me but just leaves two of his fingers to play at the entrance of my hole while his thumb makes slow and steady circles against my clit. The pressure is just enough create sweet torture, but not enough to give me what I want. 

"Peeta.." I plaintively whine but he just cracks a sly smile.

"What do you want Katniss? Do you want me to stop?" And he does stop his movements and this time his smile turns downright wicked. He dips down and sucks at the pulsepoint at my neck before breathing into my ear, "Because you're not telling me what you want. And here I am completely naked and you're still covered." This time instead of his hand traveling to my sex where I want it to be, he plays with the edge of my old t-shirt that still keeps most of my body completely out of view. I had been concentrating so much on seeing him, I hadn't realized that I was still dressed in my sleep wear.

"Well, why don't you do something about it then," I answer back huskily surprising myself with the promise in my voice. 

Peeta rolls up my shirt slowly and my stomach contracts as the air hits the exposed skin. He dips his head down and places a wet kiss over the belly button and I let out a giggle, squirming a little but his strong hands hold me down. He rolls up the shirt a little higher and my breath can't seem to quite leave my lungs. I quiver as his lips lightly travel up my skin, his breath leaving a hot burning path, and I hate him a little for taking his time. When he gets to my breasts he doesn't quite uncover them, he just pauses briefly at the bottom of the swells and gives each mound a kiss before pushing the cloth up further then sits up. I feel my nipples tighten as he gazes down on me. This time when I squirm it's because I can feel my self-consciousness wash over me like a cold wet wave. I wish my nipples were a pretty pink of a blonde girl, instead of being a rosy brown. As I bite my lip in apprehension hoping that I'm enough. But then I look into his face and as I take in the lustful want coloring his expression my fear dissipates and I feel myself heat up once again.

"Boobs, beautiful Katniss boobs," he says like he can barely get the words to form. I giggle at his words but then the track of his tongue is so feverous and wet against my nipple that I feel like he has stolen the breath right out of my chest. As he lavishes his attention back and forth between my breasts, I can't help my moans increasing, god he knows how to work his tongue. This time when his hand travel back down to my underwear it's more urgent and he's not gentle as he rips them down my legs and tosses them across the room. His fingers fumble a little bit as they go back to the juncture between my legs and then I realize he's probably as nervous and excited as I am. I bring my left hand down and grab his hand, giving it a strong comforting squeeze. He intertwines our fingers and brings my hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss on my knuckles. I then move our hands back between my thighs and move his fingers in slow but precise movements that makes my heart beat fast, my breath quicken, and my eyes close in pressure. 

His movements become confident and sure and his fingers see-saw in and out of me with sweet friction as his thumb presses down in a pattern that makes my toes curl. He takes his time licking and sucking around each nipple, the flesh of each breast. I'm so sensitive there it shoots right to the throbbing sensation building at my clit before spreading out through my limbs to my very fingertips. I groan in complaint as he moves away from my breast, but then he is licking and nipping a path down my stomach before stopping right at the line of where my short hairs start. He places a wet kiss, but before I can protest, he brings out his wicked tongue again while staring at me the entire time. 

I thought his tongue was magic around my nipples but working against my clit feels like an otherworldly experience. I can't believe the noises that are coming out of my mouth but I can't stop either. My hips have taken a life of their own and they rhythmically press up against him as his mouth and thick fingers move and swirl. I can feel my stomach tighten until soon I can't take a breath. Suddenly everything disappears around me except for the sensation of hot pleasure. When I can open my eyes, I find Peeta leaning over me wiping my hair away from my sweaty face. 

"Katniss I need to be in you so bad, but I need to make sure you want this too. We don't have to go any farther if you're not ready," he says, concern lining his face. I can feel his cock hard and ready against the skin of my leg. It almost feels like it's begging for my attention. Oh I am definitely ready and with a confident smile I tell him so. 

Peeta hops off the bed quicker than I could ever imagine and dashes into the bathroom. The cold air hits my cooling skin and I fight the tremble of nervousness as I wait. When he comes into the doorway, looking like something out of one my mom's romance novels complete with his cock high in readiness already with the condom on, I let out a giggle that more than breaks the tension. He jumps on top of me and lightly tickles me causing my giggle to turn into a full blown laugh and when I look up at him his attention is split between confused curiosity at my humor and heated glances at the jiggle of my breasts, which of course doesn't help cease my laughter.

When I finally get myself under control I apologize, "I'm sorry, it's just that you're too fucking sexy for me. How the hell did you end up naked with me. You're straight out of some trashy novel. I feel like this is going to turn into some big joke."

"Oh, I got something big alright and it's not joke," he says. His expression is completely serious for almost ten seconds before we both burst out in hysterical laughter and he collapses on top of me in a fit of giggles. I don't know if it's the alcohol, the lingering euphoria of my orgasm, or just being with Peeta, but somehow I just fill lit inside with happiness. Our giggles are barely dying away when he's kissing me hard and prying my mouth open with is tongue. Soon all that's in my head left is the taste and feel of him as takes my breath away from me with is his kiss. This time when he brings his hand between his leg, it is to hold his cock, positioning it until he is at my opening. I grunt softly into his mouth as pushes a little forward and the head pries me open. He takes a moment to kiss and taste my lips before he thrust all the way and we both moan in unison.

He sets a gentle pace at first while I adjust to his girth, but the bed still creaks and groans. He feels so good but the spring digging into my back tears me out of the moment a little. I decide to take the initiative and I push his shoulders and he gets the hint and rolls over until I'm on top. 

“Oh please say ‘Ride ‘em cowgirl.’ God if you only had a cowboy hat,” he breathes out with a big grin stretching his face.

I slap him lightly on the shoulder, and shake my head at his goofy smile as I laugh, “You are are so cheesy.” He pulls me back down for a deep kiss and when I pull away slightly I whisper against his lips, “Oh but I will ride you”, and his groan is deeply satisfying. 

I sit up, relishing the feel of him deeper inside of me, but he feels too far away from me. So I pull him up and wrap my legs around his waist and my hands travel up to hold his shoulders. One of his hands finds purchase on my ass and the other on the bed as he begins to move at a leisurely but steady pace that gets us both burning up. I pulse my hips towards him and with every movement he hits the right spots. 

I can't believe how easily we are in sync together. I never thought it could be this good so quickly. When he buries his head in my neck and starts licking and sulking at my pulse point, the simple but erotic motion soon has everything pulsating and coming much faster than I ever expected. Everything is pure white light and now I know what nirvana feels like.

Once I come to my senses, I realizes that he's still moving inside of me so I kiss him, silently urging him on. When his movements start becoming erratic he pushes me back against the bed and he pounds into me, the sensation of him moving inside of me still so delicious even if I won't be coming again. And then he does come, breathing hard into my neck and when he picks his head up and looks into my face his smile is tired and brilliant just like mine. 

________________

When I wake up the next morning my head is filled with fog and I can definitely feel the leftover alcohol still running through my veins. I definitely did not have enough sleep to burn it off. I rub my face in the pillow for a moment before turning to look besides me and quickly realize that Peeta's gone. It must have been the movement of the bed as he got up that disturbed my sleep. The sound of him relieving himself lets me know he's in the bathroom but unfortunately awakens my bladder. As soon as the door opens I quickly dart past him into the bathroom without even a hello, the urgency is so bad. 

After I finish and wash my hands I look in the mirror and all I can find is a big ol' mess. My hair is every which way and I still have remnants of makeup smudged on my eyelids. Super sexy. So I decide it's best if I wash a little bit so that I don't scare the poor guy before I even have a chance to talk to him. With a fresh face and my hair in a neat bun I pad over to the door and take a deep cleansing breath before slowly cracking it open and peaking my head out. As soon as he sees me he lifts the blankets in welcome and his gentle smile is all the encourage I need. I run over as quickly as possible and snuggle back down in bed against him. He throws his left arm around my waist and pulls me tight, bringing me home and buries his head in my neck, giving me a gentle kiss. God, it feels so good to be wrapped up in his arms, I don't know how it happened but I'm not letting this go. As I push my backside against him, I can feel him grow harder against me and I smile.

He lets a groan out and says, "You're killing me here Katniss. We have to get ready for the wedding. Besides I left all the condoms in the bathroom."

"Not all the condoms," I answer back coyly and lift up the condom hidden in my left hand, waving it at him, and I can feel him smile against my skin and grow just a little bit harder. Just as I'm rolling it on him, the door to the little bedroom opens and we both freeze as Prim comes shuffling out, her hair every which way. She sends us a grunt, not evening glancing our way before the bathroom door slams behind her. 

"Ugh!" he groans, "Guess that means an end to our morning fun."

"What the hell are you talking about, you saw her, she's a walking zombie right now. Besides she takes super long showers then blows out her hair. Her extended beauty regime gives us at least forty-five minutes so you better get to it mister." I order. 

Peeta lets out a large laugh and I can feel his chuckle vibrating right down into my bones and soon I'm laughing along with him. But our laughter dies away as he turns me around, pushes into me from behind, and we start our sweet build to another high. As the bounce of the old mattress seems to help his vigorous movements, starting to reconsider my dislike the National Hotel. This is a pretty damn awesome place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as drivebyanon and my beta is dianaflynn22. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
